


The Patron Saint of Christmas Sweaters

by that_triangleguy



Category: American Idiot, American Idiot - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_triangleguy/pseuds/that_triangleguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Johnny's complaints about a propper Christmas, Saint Jimmy realized he needed to step up to the plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Patron Saint of Christmas Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> It is but a short drabble, but this pairing needed some domesticity.

Johnny eyes fluttered open as he felt Saint Jimmy planting a light kiss on his neck. "Morning, Johnny.  It's time to get up." Jimmy said, not even trying to be quiet.

The brunette turn away, pulling his knees up against his chest with his back turned to Jimmy. He noticed that there was no sunlight filtering in through the dusty blinds, so it couldn't have been later than six thirty in the morning. His eyes panned across the room, hoping to find some sort of a hint as to why he was being awakened so early. Upon finding nothing, he sought out the alarm clock, the red numbers were flashing 5:30. "Dammit, Jimmy. It isn't even six yet, why did you wake me up?"

"It's Christmas." The Saint replied plainly, as if it were the most obvious explantion. He wrapped thin arms around Johnny's torso, pulling the other into a warm embrace.

Johnny closed his eyes, "You hate Christmas. You told me that you haven't celebrated it in years." He let out a quiet sigh. He was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be getting presents or cookies or a Christmas party today, Christmas was the one time of year that was okay. On Christmas he got along with Brad, mom would set out cookies and cider (which Will would spike) for all the boys (even though she didn't like Will all that much, with good reason), and they would watch old Christmas movies well into the night. But Johnny was happy with what he had. He had Saint Jimmy and that was enough.

"But you were all upset yesterday because we didn't have a Christmas tree." It wad true. Johnny sat in the living room for a good five hours the previous day marathoning Christmas movies and muttering about the lack of Christmas spirit. And ever since the shops in town had started putting up decorations, he always lingered a bit too long, admiring the bright decorations on display. 

"Santa isn't real, so it's not like we magically got a tree or presents while we were sleeping."

"Santa might not be real," Jimmy said as he finally got out of bed. "But you have a boyfriend who delievers, babe." 

Johnny groggily turned his head and opened his eyes to look at the saint, who was then standing in front of the bedroom doorway. "Are you telling me you put up a tree while I was asleep?"

Jimmy merely shrugged, "You'll just have to get out of bed and see for yourself." With a defeated sigh, Johnny forced himself out of bed, wrapping himself in the duvet to stay warm, and shuffled over to Jimmy who instructed him to close his eyes, which he eventually did after a bit of unsuccessful protest.

As the bedroom door swung open, Johnny was welcomed by the smell of pine and the sound of Mary Did You Know being  played softly through the speakers propped up against the far wall.  There was a tall tree covered in soft white lights and brightly colored bulbs. There weren't very many presents beneath that tree, but the few lying there were adorned with far more bows and ribbons than necessary. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling and garland made from holly and popcorn was strung about the room.

Johnny let out a laugh of disbelief, "You did this all on your own last night? I don't believe."

The saint merely nodded, his arms crossed in front of his tattooed chest. "Well I did have a little help. But it was mostly done on my own." Truth be told, he found a few potheads chilling in the 7/11 parking lot and offered them a few joints in exchange for decorating help. But he wouldn't dare let Johnny know that, it would ruin the magic.

Johnny threw his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.  "Thank you." He muttered,  burying his face in the crook of Jimmy's neck. "It's a shame there's no mistletoe."

Saint Jimmy gave a good hearted chuckle. "Look up." And as Johnny looked up, he was greeted by a tender kiss rather than white berries hanging from the doorway. When the saint pulled back from the kiss he smirked. "Mistletoe is the one thing I forgot."

"I don't care. This is perfect." Johnny planted a chaste kiss against Jimmy's lips. "Thank you so much. I didn't think that you'd do something like this for me."

"Why wouldn't I? I hate most people, but I actually kinda like you."


End file.
